liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Stephen Colbert
If this is going to be a Christian nation that doesn't help the poor, either we have to pretend that Jesus was just as selfish as we are, or we've got to acknowledge that He commanded us to love the poor and serve the needy without condition and then admit that we just don't want to do it. Stephen Colbert Stephen Colbert is a talk show host on Comedy Central looking like an evil conservative. Stephen Colbert is suspected of being ACTUALLY a liberal that makes fun of over the top of conservatives as in acting like them, see Stealth parody. He used to be a correspondent on the Daily Show with Jon Stewart. He now host a spin-off of the Daily Show called The Colbert Report. Stephen Colbert is the 69th most attractive to women in the universe according to MAXIM. Who's #69 on Maxim's List of Hottest Women? Stephen Colbert Stop Stephen Colbert! He is a danger to free society because of his resistance to the idea of facts. He relies solely on his "gut" instinct and believes that facts have a liberal bias. As any good liberal knows, facts support us 100% and since everything is Biased facts must be biased for us. His constant demonizing and hate of liberals makes him a threat who according to some MUST be stopped. Pretend Conservative Stephen Colbert is a Conservative pretends to be a Conservative on his show the Colbert Report on Comedy Central. He pretends to be resistant to facts to use the all-so familiar device of Conservative hypocrisy to make fun of them, as his show consists of the most Sarcasm ever concentrated into a half-hour television program. He is extremely narcissistic and actually a closet liberal, proved by his show segments that contradict his "conservative" morals. Stephen Colbert presidential campaign, 2008 The satire on his show is unhealthy for the elderly and those with heart complications. In reality, though, he is actually a Liberal who uses Satire to show that no political party can be perfect, Liberapedia is Subjective, we write as if Liberals have no faults or few faults. We know that's not true but we also know plenty of Conservative publications like Conservapedia and Fox news that like to spread dirt about Liberals and we don't want to add to the deluge. but pretends to be a conservative all the time as a general means of mockery. Colbert trashed Donald Trump showing how often what Trump says today contradicts what Trump said last year or a few years ago. Colbert brutally torches Trump until there’s nothing left but ashes Biblical References It is widely believed that Stephen Colbert is the reincarnation of baby Jesus, and the holiest of all beings. If you oppose Stephen Colbert, please pack your bags and report to GITMO. Grandstanding Stephen Colbert recently viewed Conservapedia and approved of it. He liked it's project of re-translating the bible to exclude Liberal things like Jesus helping the Poor people. Naturally he approved of this but he realized that they left out one very important thing: Him. So he told his audience to fix this and edit the pages to include Stephen Colbert. He stated that he wasn't a central character but he is still in there. He has also gotten spiders and exercise equipment named after him. His very own Wiki Stephen Colbert runs Wikiality, the Truthiness Encyclopedia! It’s full of Truthiness the way Liberapedia is full of truth. Wikiality is very good satire. See also *Conservative Intellectualism References Category:American People Category:Media Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Liberals Category:American Christians Category:Liberal Christians Category:Christians Category:Things Liberals love Category:Cool People Category:Catholics Category:People Category:Not Conservative